


Message Received

by MyFullYetTwistedHeart



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Force Ghost Qui-Gon Jinn, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26840311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyFullYetTwistedHeart/pseuds/MyFullYetTwistedHeart
Summary: Qui-Gon cannot answer Obi-Wan. That doesn't mean he isn't listening.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Kudos: 24





	Message Received

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently these two dysfunctional Jedi nerds are my latest hyperfixation so: drabbles. I expect I'll be writing a lot of these.

'Anakin is such a fast learner. You would be proud'

_ I am proud. Of the boy, and of you for training him so well _

'I think the two of you would get along. He is insufferable at times'

_ It took years of practice to become this insufferable I'll have you know. He's nowhere near my level _ .

'I miss you'

_ And I you, little one _

'It still hurts to know you're gone'

_ I have never left your side, nor will I _

'I'm sorry I'm not a better Jedi'

_ Oh Obi-Wan. No master could be prouder of their Padawan than I am _ .


End file.
